


Childish Acts

by tecaphe



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2019 Formula 1 Season, Boys In Love, Cliche, Cute, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Formula 1, Love, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, lando is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tecaphe/pseuds/tecaphe
Summary: A casual stroll on the Singaporean streets, with Lando in tow of Carlos.





	Childish Acts

Lando yawns aggressively at Carlos, looking at him dead in the eye.   
  
“I can see you’re tired, Lando,” Carlos sighed as he walked down the familiar roads of the Singaporean streets. 

The sky was getting darker as time went by. The sky was once tinted red as they left, now plummeted into the pitch black. The faint few stars lit up the sky, gleaming away in the empty sky. The pavement became the same looking tiles, over and over again.  
  
“Are we there yeeettt?” Lando asks in the familiar child’s voice that everyone had during a car ride home with parents.

“ Cabrón, shut it,” laughed Carlos, half-serious. To be fair, he didn’t mind the moaning from Lando, as after all, he was still a child in his eyes. The 6 year age gap generally meant Carlos was the ‘adult’ of the team and Lando being the usual child at 19. At this point, he’s already put up with half a year of Lando’s quirkiness. 

Lando thought about shutting up, noticing the harshness in Carlos’ tone, but all things considered, he was practically the joker in the team. He gave a quick glance at Carlos before repeating, in a more high-pitched pre-pubescent 10 year old voice, “are we therreee yeett?” 

He let out a fit of laughter following the sentence going, “deal with it ‘brotha.” A smile crept up on his face before his eyes started tearing, similar to the Ricciardo incident in the press conference at Silverstone. 

“Wait, stop,” Carlos indicated to Lando. This followed with a swift motion which ended up lifting the 5’7 boy off the ground, sort of in a cradling position like he was a baby.

“Hey!” Lando screamed as he was lifted off the ground, throwing kicks like he was a child. He tried to scramble out of the Spaniard’s arms, but to no avail, he was stuck, looking like a child whilst walking down the Singapore streets.

“ _ If you’re gonna act like a child, I’m gonna treat you like a child, c _ _ abrón _ ” Carlos laughed whilst trying to hold the Brit in his arms.

“What? No!” Lando screeched as he was carried back to the hotel room by Carlos.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short fic about my two lovelies down at the McLaren team (:
> 
> Accepting any requests for any pairing in the F1 paddock!


End file.
